The Gate Is Crazy
by Shirubia-kurosaki77
Summary: Roy has a person from his past show up. Only to say that she has been to the Gate, and knows everything about it. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Get off of me!"

"Why we're just trying to have a little fun. It's New Years Eve just play along. It should be fun to start the New Year out this way don't you think guys?"

"Definitely"

"Very fun."

"No it won't now get your hands off of me. I will have you killed if y-ah."

I was thrown to the ground and one of the men sat on me while the other two held down my arms.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?"

The man on the girl immediately stopped and stood up. Not willingly though, the blade on his neck was a bit of an aid.

"S-sorry we were just leaving."

"Good now get out of my sight before my hand slips."

The men ran out of the alley without looking back at my unknown savior.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now. Thank you."

I turned around to see a young teenage boy, he had golden hair and eyes the colour of honey. The blade he had turned back into a hand made of automail. The leather clothes fit him perfectly bringing out his hair and eyes even more, the red coat he was wearing just added more umph to his overall appearance. He looked almost hurt at the way I was staring at his arm.

"Can I see your arm? I'm fascinated by automail!"

The boy looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. I guess he doesn't get a lot of people asking about it, most are usually scared. He must have recovered because before I could do anything he held out his arm.

"It's beautiful...who made it? I mean it's pristine. And can even handle alchemy changes."

"Ya. It was made by a friend from my home town. They built it to withstand any kind of heavy blow, alchemy or not."

"That's amazing."

I let go of his arm and realized I was still on the ground, with out another moments hesitation I was standing next to him. That's when something on his belt caught my eye.

"I assume you're a state alchemist." He followed my eyes down to his pocket watch.

"Ya. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Brigadier-General, Roy Mustang's house?"

"OK...sure. Why? Tell me you're not his latest squeeze?"

"God no. I'm just an old friend."

"Oh alright. It's this way follow me."

" Wait! What's your name? I'm Sarah."

" I'm Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

" You too."

Ed turned around and started to walk out of the alley. I followed him trying to keep up with his large strides-his large uneven limping strides.

"Are you alright? You're limping."

"Ya. I busted up my leg and my mechanic isn't coming until tomorrow."

"Oh your leg is automail too?"

"Yup as metal as it comes."

He tapped his leg with his hand as if to prove he was telling the truth. _Someone so young should not have to have automail limbs_. After awhile of turning here and there Ed came to a stop.

"Here it is...I'll go in to 'cause I've got a report to give him. Morning would be better but I'm here now so I might as well do it now."

"Alright let's go!"

Ed knocked on the door rather hesitantly but still loud enough to let Roy know someone was at his door. For a few minutes we stood trying to hear something that would show any sign of life. Just when I was about to give up there was shuffling and the door opened with a bang. Roy looked very pissed but he didn't even notice me, he was staring at the Elric boy. He must have been sleeping 'cause his eyes were half closed and his hair was a mess. He stared at Ed a little longer before even noticing me. His jaw looked like it was about to fall off which made me laugh.

"S-Sarah you're alive?"

"No I'm a ghost."

"That's not funny! I was worried sick. I mean it's been what? A decade since I last saw you?"

"Seems that way, now will you let us in?"

"Ya sorry c'mon in. Why are you here Fullmetal?"

"I came to deliver my report then I'm going home."

"Oh please stay. I'll make some tea."

Roy and Ed looked at me, I'm assuming my face looked like a lost puppy with a hint of evil mastermind thrown in.

"Ah I don't think Mustang will let me..."

"But you saved me and that's enough to earn you entry into Roy's house."

"Saved you? How? He can't even save his brother from a swarm of girls."

"Very funny Mustang but that was one time and he told me not to help him. Three guys had her pinned down in an alley. I took out my blade and in no time they were gone."

Roy looked at Ed in disbelief before turning his attention to me. There was a definite blush on my face but only because I just realized I am cute enough to be jumped in an alley.

"Sarah how many times have I told you that you can't walk in alleys because you are so damn attractive that every guy in a ten block radius wants to get with you? Damn come to think of it Havoc's on his way over. He should be here in an hour, how much you wanna bet the first thing he's gonna do is flirt?"

Roy started to shake his head in shame. Ed just started to snicker into his gloved hand.

"I'll be fine Roy. Now Ed give Roy the report while I make the tea and snacks. OK?"

"OK fine. Where should we do this Mustang?"

"In the study through here."

Roy made a slight gesture that pointed to a closed door down the hall. Ed started walking with Roy right behind.

"Edward why are you limping?"

"I busted my automail on that last assignment and Winry can't make it here 'till tomorrow to fix it."

"Oh..."

After about half an hour of Ed delivering the report I walked in with a tray that had tea and freshly baked cookies on it. I sat the tray on the table and waltzed over to a book shelf.

"Tell me Roy, have you read all these books?"

"More or less."

"I'm gonna take that as a no and you only have them here to make people think you're smart."

Ed started to laugh only to be cut off by Roy's face, he looked like he was going to kill him.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your right leg?"

"It's the same as it was fifteen years ago. Metal and wires."

"Good."

Roy snapped his fingers and my pant leg caught fire. Figures, he hates it when I make fun of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I put my pant leg out with a random book off the shelf. Roy winced but he had it coming to him. Catch me on fire and I'll get my revenge. I ripped away the burnt pant leg, revealing metal and wires. Ed sighed to himself or at least thought he did, Roy didn't notice but I heard the relief in that almost inaudible noise.

"So that's why you were interested. Makes sense, you've got a metal leg just like me."

"Hah ya I do."

"Well my mechanic is coming tomorrow, so I can call and ask her to bring extra parts for you. If you want a better leg."

"Oh yes please, I'm so tired of dragging around this piece shit."

"Alright I'll call Winry when I get back home."

"She sounds interesting. Not many girls work on automail for a living."

"Ya she's one of a kind. Never in a million years will you find somebody like her."

"Oh Edward do you like her?" I gave him a crooked smile.

"No I think of her as my sister. It's Al who loves her."

"Who's Al?"

"My younger brother."

"I see."I sat between Ed and Roy, seeing them both relax at the wall put between them. Something about how they were sitting so upright made me feel the tension between them so I cut it off at the source.

"Roy is Ed the youngest man in your squad?"

"When I first joined I was the youngest in the army, but since I'm now 20 and they recruit people at 18 I'm old now."

"How old were you when you joined?"

"Hmm 12 actually. Hah those were some hectic years."

"Yes they were Edward, and yet now that Al has his body back you still seem to bring me back trouble from every assignment."Roy made a face that Ed shot back.

"Body back? What do you mean?"I screwed up my face.

"When we were kids we tried to bring our mother back to life" Ed clenched his fist on the table. "Al lost his body and I lost a leg. I later lost my arm transmuting his soul to a suit of armor. He spent most of his life in that piece of junk, and even though he's back it still hurts to think that it's my fault that it ever happened."

"...Edward I-I'm so sorry but you can't think that way. The past is the past, and you wouldn't be the man you are today without having that past. Your brother got his body back, and that is what matters most in the long run isn't it? You may be the reason he was in that suit of armor, but you are also the reason he isn't anymore. Isn't that is what makes your bond so strong?"

"...You're right I should let the past be the past, and be happy Al is back to his old self."

The doorbell rang and Roy stood up without hesitation. He left the room leaving me and Ed alone. We were silent contemplating on what to say, but before we could think of how to lighten the mood Roy walked in with Hawkeye and the man I assumed was Havoc.

"Sarah! You're here! Thank God I thought you had died."

"Nope I'm alive and well." Hawkeye relaxed in the chair next to me.

"Well who might you be?" Havoc leaned across the table in front of me. Before I could say anything Riza pulled out her gun and shoved it in his face.

"Don't even think about it Jean."

"Alright relax, relax." Havoc leaned back and settled in a seat across from me.

"Don't you have any manners Havoc? It's degrading women if you jump and flirt with every single one you see."

"Riza calm down I don't care if he flirts. It's flattering, but there is no way I would ever get with somebody on Roy's squad."

"Aw. Why not?"Havoc started to pout.

"Because it's weird dating your brother's friends." Havoc and Ed stared at me, eyes widening every second.

"Y-you're Roy's sister"

"Yes she is."Roy put his hands on the table.

"Wow I don't see any resemblance at all."

"That's a good thing. The less we look like each other the better. The military would kill me if they knew I waited this long to tell them I have a sister."

"Why didn't you tell them before?"Ed interrogated.

"I didn't have a good relationship with her for most of my life but when we finally started to get to know each other I was already in the military. Besides she went missing a few years later and I haven't seen her since. Oh that reminds me Sarah where did you go?"

"I-I was on the other side of the Gate." Ed dropped his cup. It hit the floor with a shatter that echoed through the whole house.

"H-how did you get through the Gate?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to explain, and I can't even understand it. I think I'm missing something, some memory I need to know but can't remember. I'm sorry about that, but if I remember I'll tell you first Edward."

"...Thank you. I think I should get home before Al starts to worry about me."

"Can I come? I want to talk to your brother about what happened to him while in the Gate."

"I guess. Let's get going before it gets any later."

"Sarah be back before I leave for work tomorrow OK?"

"OK no problem." Ed stood up and we left the room.

We walked silently for awhile before stopping in front of a building. Ed pushed the gate open and took a set of keys out of his pocket. He slowly brought the keys up to the lock, clearly trying not to make any noise. When he opened the door he realized his attempts at being quiet were pointless because there was a younger boy standing in the hallway staring back at Ed.

"Hey Al I'm home. Sorry I'm late."

"Brother where were you I-" Al looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"Hi I'm Sarah." I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation.

" I'm Alphonse Elric. But I guess Edward already told you that."

"Al this is Mustang's sister. She spent the last ten years on the other side of the Gate. She has some questions for you about when you were in there." _Way to be blunt Edward_. Al froze but motioned to the living room after a pause. Ed led me in while Al got us some coffee.

"You can sit there." Ed slumped in a chair while pointing at a couch. The way he fit in it made me realize that was his chair and nobody can take it away. I laughed and he looked at me."What?"

"Nothing." I sat on the couch and stared at Ed. The fire place made his blonde hair turn into a head of radiant gold, his eyes glowing like the fire itself. Al came back from the kitchen.

"Please just sit and relax. I want you to feel comfortable so you can answer my questions with out straining yourself."My face changed to something of concern.

"Alright I'll try."

"Ed I think that you being here may help a lot so please stay. I know this will keep you up but it's important." My gaze fell on him again. He looked even more beautiful than he had moments before. The look on his face: determination, pity, hatred, and love.

"I'll do anythi-" The doorbell cut him off. He stared at nothing for a minute before standing, and walking over to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed stared at the person standing in his doorway.

"W-Winry! What are you doing here I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I was but then I got bored and couldn't wait anymore so i caught an earlier train."

"I see. Well come in."

They walked into the room, Ed sitting down not even bothering to introduce us. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Ed I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. Please forgive me."

"Relax I wasn't even suppose to come. Hi I'm Sarah Mustang."

"Hi I'm Winry Rockbell. Nice to mee- did you say Mustang?"

"Yes she did. This is Mustang's sister."

"Wow I didn't know he had a sister."

"It's a long story. Anyways Winry do you think you can hook her up with a new leg?"

"I guess so but Ed don't you think it would have been nice to tell me this before I came?"

"I was going to call you in the morning before you got on the train." Ed tilted his head and gave her a look of disappointment.

"I see. OK I'll do it. As long as you're paying Edward."

"Don't worry I will pay. I've got more money then Roy makes in five years."

Ed's eyes widening, him being the only one who knows exactly how much that is.(A/N Can you guess how much that is XP)

"I still think Ed should pay. In fact he owes me for the last time I fixed him up too."

"Aw c'mon Winry I'll pay you next time I get my money."

" Fine. Sarah can I see your leg please."

I lifted up my pant leg to reveal the mess of wires and metal. Winry pushed up her sleeves and took out a measuring tape.

"So how did you lose your leg?"

"Oh when me and Roy were younger, we used to play around with alchemy. One day there was a group of state alchemists who were watching us, we were using very powerful alchemy at the time, so the state dogs were entranced. One of them was not amused, he thought that kids our age should not be able to do alchemy that he- a state alchemist- couldn't. With one wave of his hand my leg was frozen to the point where it had to be cut off from frost bite. Roy joined the army when he was old enough, and took that man down."

"Oh. I can't believe a state alchemist actually hurt somebody, let alone a harmless child."

"What happened after Roy took him down?"

"Almost cost him his job, and life but when Roy told them what had happened the military executed the guy and promoted Roy to his position. How do you think he got so high in the military in such a short time? He knows how to manipulate everyone around him to the point of them being driven insane from lack of original thoughts. It has happened before, somebody going crazy because Roy toyed with their mind so much they lost it."

"That's really creepy."

"I'm not sure but I believe Ed is his new toy. Better watch yourself Edward you don't want to go crazier than you already are." I tilted my head and smirked. He didn't find it funny.

"I think it's time you left." He stood up and walked towards me.

"Oh relax Ed it was a joke. Hey get your hands off of me now!" Ed had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder, carrying me to the door. I don't like being picked up so naturally I was kicking and punching him.

"Edward put me down or I will kill you!" He slid me off of his shoulder in front of the door.

"Did you learn your lesson? Don't make fun of me or I'll pick you up and throw you out."

"But you didn't throw me out. And if you ever pick me up again I will have to poke your eyes out with a fork."

"Fair enough. And I'm kicking you out now. So goodbye and goodnight."

"Nighty night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm going to work with Roy, I refuse to leave his side for awhile."

"I bet he won't like that."

"He doesn't really have a choice. Bye Edward."

"Bye Sarah."

I walked out into the streets. It was cold out but not enough to bother me. In fact it was rather nice having the wind blow through my hair. When I got to Roy's house, I found almost every light on. 'Way to conserve energy Roy.' I opened the door and stepped in, hanging my coat on the hook next to the door.

"Roy I'm back!" He walked out of the study holding a pile of dishes.

"Oh hey. I made a bed for you in the spare room. It's upsta-"

"The room with the bed in it. Got it. Goodnight."

"What's the rush?"

"I have this feeling that you are going to try to get me to do those dishes. And I'm so tired, I haven't slept in three weeks. Therefore I'm going to bed before you make me do anything."

"Sarah you know me to well. Goodnight. I'll wake you up when I leave for work."

"Alrighty bye." I ran upstairs and found the room. It was small but I liked it. I jumped on the bed and before I could even get comfortable, I was asleep. I woke up because Roy was lightly shaking me. The man looked like crap. His hair wasn't brushed, he was in a pair of black pants and a white baggy t-shirt. "Jeez Roy you look like shit in the mornings."

"Thanks Sarah. I got you some coffee but that remark makes me really thirsty."

"Ah no my coffee! I'm sorry...for pointing out the obvious." I took the cup from his hands before he could drink it.

(A/N Ugh time to do a test. Lol that's what I get for writing during my classes. Not enough time to write when there's a test. Wish me luck, I haven't studied)


	4. Chapter 4

"So you off to work now?"  
"Ya but I want you to come with me today."  
"But I thought I can't be your sister while you're in the military." I tilted mt head, and frowned  
"You can't, but you can be my friend."  
"Sure. But I have to teach a class at one." Roy's eyes widened.  
"You teach?"  
"Yes I got a job at the university. That way I won't be all alone in this house every day."  
"Huh. Well then let's hope you get a full time job."  
"Yes let's hope. Now we have to get to Central Command or you'll be late."  
"Hah ya. Looks like I will be late after all. Hawkeye's gonna shoot me." I smirked and climbed out of bed.  
"Not if it's my fault you're late."  
"That's true. OK let's get going."  
"Don't rush. If you hadn't noticed, I'm still in the clothes from yesterday."  
"...Hurry up then." He walked out of the room.  
"Hey wait a second you're not even dressed either! Don't tell me to hurry up!"

I heard a small chuckle from down the hall. _'I was being serious' _I got out of bed and threw on some casual clothes. A black tank-top, black jeans, and black shoes. _'Well looks like I'm trying to be a shadow.'_ I reached into my bag and pulled out a bright red sweater. _'Perfect' _I walked down stairs and found Roy standing by the door...looking at his watch and frowning.

"Don't be like that, you got down here one minute before I did."  
"Whatever let's get going." We walked out the door and found Havoc leaning against a car.  
"Morning guys. Shall we get to work?"  
"Yes Havoc let's go I'm late." We got in the car. It probably would have been a quiet ride, but I was arguing with Havoc about...something.

"No I'm not! I would never ever be that kind of person!."  
"Oh c'mon Sarah. You must've tried it at least once."  
"No I never tried to play a drinking game!"  
"Alright whatever you say."

"Thank God my head felt like it was about yo explode." Roy put the back of his hand on his forehead.  
"Your head? What about my head Roy?"  
"We're here!" Havoc smiled.  
"Oh thank God."

When I got out of the car I took off my sweater and tied it around my waist. We had to pretend not to be siblings, easy enough considering we look nothing alike. Roy has black hair and dark blue eyes on the verge of being black. I have light brown hair and some people say that my eyes are the colour of grass on a nice spring day. We don't walk, talk or laugh the same. But there was one way to tell that we were related. We both have a tattoo on the top of our right arm. Only so many people knew Roy had it, mostly doctors and a few close friends, like Maes and Riza. The top I was wearing made the tattoo look like it was screaming to be seen.

"Can you cover that up please. It's a dead give away. Some people have seen mine."  
I put my sweater on without arguing. Good thing to because somebody turned the corner as soon as I had it zipped up. Clearly it was somebody of higher rank than Roy, his body tensed and he went to salute the man.  
"Relax Mustang. How's your morning going?"  
"...Morning Fuhrer. It's going well. How's yours?"  
"It's great!"  
"Oh my. This is the Fuhrer! Ah nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too...who are you?"  
"Oh I'm Sarah- Sarah Etwell." Roy shifted legs, I don't think he liked lying to the Fuhrer.  
"Well Sarah I hope Mustang is being nice to you. We don't normally allow civilians in this part of the Command Center, but I'm fine with it. As long as you tell me why Mustang has brought you here." Roy winced but tried to hide it.  
"Oh we've known each other for nearly two and a half decades. But I went missing so I haven't seen him in oh... like ten years, we're just trying to catch up."  
"Ten years? Missing? Where were you?"  
"I think that is something we should talk about in a less public place, like my office." Roy walked over to the door, me and the Fuhrer falling close behind. He looked shocked when he opened the door and found the main office empty.  
"There was a presentation for the underlings today." The Fuhrer looked at Roy as if he had read his mind.  
"Oh ya I forgot. I guess that makes it easier than kicking everybody out without a reason."  
"Alright Roy where should I start?"  
"From the beginning would be preferable." We all sat down, Roy at his desk, me on a couch, and the Fuhrer on the couch across from me. I started to explain, it took about three hours but when it was done I was glad to have gotten it off my chest. (A/N Don't worry I have planned a chapter for her story. You just have to wait a little while. xp)

"Well that is very interesting. Could I get a written report about everything you saw and know?"  
"Of course but it may take a while."  
"Not a problem, any information we can get no matter how small is important."  
"I might be able to get it to you by the end of next month. I hope that's soon enough."  
"Next month is fine. But I think a _little_ supervision would be great."  
"You don't mean Fullmetal do you?" Roy looked angry, and shocked.  
"Yes he would be perfect. The only one to actually try to guard the information with his life would be Edward."  
"Would be Edward what?" The said boy was leaning against the office doors. He looked a little pissed, most likely because we were talking about him.  
"Edward don't just waltz into my office like you own the place."  
"Relax Mustang." Roy stood up and walked out from behind his desk. He then sat on his desk like a little kid, legs crossed, and his hands were on his knees.  
"Hah I didn't mean to actually relax, but I guess it's better than looking like you've got a boot up your ass." Ed sat down beside me. He looked like he hadn't slept last night.


End file.
